Back To Your Heart
by TorilovesMatt
Summary: There is a ninth digidestinied... And they are about to find out. This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be to hard on me. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter Title

  


# Back to your heart 

  
  
  


### Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I only take them to put them in hilarous, dangerous, emotionals, love situations that I wanted to... And there are songs in it, these are not mine too... This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be too hard on me... And if there are some expressions that you don't understand, it's because my main language is french. Thanks!   
  


****************************************************

  
  
In my digimon fic, they are older... Since Matt look older that 11... I decided to make them all look older...   
  
Matt, Sora and Tai are 15. Izzy and Mimi are 14. Joe is 16. Kari and T.k are 8.   
  
~Toughts~   
  
This story begins when the digidestinied returned home after defeating the Dark Masters.   
  
Early (around 6:30), Tai and Kari woke up.  
  
-Feels great to be home! said Tai.  
-Yeah, sure feels good, said Kari.  
-I'm wondering... What the others are doing?  
-I'm sure they are still asleep... It's been a long time since we had a good sleep, in our own beds... yawns Kari.  
-Yeah, I better go back to sleep.. Later 'sis!  
  
Then he got back to sleep...  
  
-Matt... Are you awake? said timidly T.K.  
-I am now, T.K...   
-I'm hungry... And Mom don't allow me to touch the oven...  
-Ok, ok. Give me two minutes, okay? yawn Matt barely awake.  
-Thanks big bro... You're the best! Giggled T.K.  
  
So T.K got back to the living room. When Matt got finally up, his little brother was watching a totally weird show called "Pokémon". (^_^)  
  
-Hey Matt! Where are Patamon and Gabumon...said his little brother, I miss them..  
-They are at Mimi's house. Her parents are in a trip in Canada, so they can do whatever they want...  
-Wow! She's nice to do that...   
-We can pay them a little visit later, if you want to...  
-YAY!!!! Where going to Mimi's house!  
-Now come here your breakfeast is ready.  
  
Meanwhile, at Mimi's house...  
  
-Gomamon! Don't touch that... Agumon! Stop pulling Patamon ears or whatever they are! HEY CAN YOU STAY AND DO NOTHING FOR A WHILE! YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY!  
-Ehhhh... Sorry Mimi but Agumon is teasing me and he won't let me go...  
-AGUMON! LET HIM GO! Now everybody sit down, your breakfeast is ready.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
-Hi! Answered Mimi in a desperate tone.  
-Hi Mimi, it's Sora! How are you doing?  
-Those guy's are going to make me go crazy!!!  
-I can take Biyomon back if you want....  
-OH that would be great! Thanks Sora.  
  
Later that day, at Tai's house. Tai phoned Izzy.  
  
-Hi! Izuma's house. answer Izzy's mom.  
-Hi, is Izzy there? said Tai  
-Yes, just a minute please...  
  
From behind you can hear his mom calling him...  
  
-Hi, Izzy speaking.  
-Hi! It's Tai!  
-Oh, hi Tai, how are you doing?  
-Fine, did you had news from Gennai?  
-Yes... We have to do a meeting... He said that he had important news...  
-Okay i'll call the others. At the park at 1:00 pm?  
-Ok, see you there!  
-Bye.  
  
So Tai called all the other digidesinied and they all meet at the park.  
  
-Hey Patamon! Yelled T.k, I missed you.  
  
He gaved him a big hug.  
  
-Tk?? Can you put me down now! Gasping for air.  
-Oh sorry! he said while he put Patamon down.  
-Hey Gabumon! said Matt.  
-Hey guys, we don't have much time... Gennai is waiting for us. said Izzy.  
-Hi everybody. said Gennai, I have some important news for you.  
-What is it... said Joe with an impatient tone, the digiworld is tearing apart...  
-It's not time to be sarcistic, Joe. Mugled Agumon.  
-SHHHHH! Be quiet! wispered Sora.  
-A new evil as been discovered on Window Island. He is destroying the village one by ones... You have to come back in the Digiworld.  
-No, we just arrived, T.K mumbled, I don't want to go back...  
-We have to make sacrifices, you see, if we had never got to the Digiworld, we'd never met Patamon and the others. Now it's time to save their world. I'm sure that they'll do the same thing for us... said gently Matt. Do you understand now?  
-Yes... said Tk looking down.  
-Don't be sad, we'll come back soon... cheered Sora.  
-I have something else to tell you... There is a ninth digidestined... You'll find her there...  
-Wait is it she or he? said Mimi.  
-SHE is already there... said Gennai.  
-OH great! Now I can share my dresses with somebody!  
-MIMI! All of them said...  
-She'll never change. said Palmon.  
-Wait! How do we do to go back to the digital world? said Salamon.  
-Just reunite all the digivices and a digiportal will appear. I'm losing my transmition... Good Luck!  
-Boy oh boy, there's another one like us... said Matt.  
-Better get going! said Tai as he moved away... We meet all here at 5:00 o'clock ok?  
-Sure!  
  
So they went home to do some packaging. Since that they had time, they bring some things that could help like blanket, warm clothes ect...  
  
4 hours after...  
  
Surprisingly, Mimi was the first to arrived...  
  
~What are they doing? I cancelled my shopping to come here right on time...~   
  
-Hey Mimi! said Sora... You've been there early?  
-Yes, I'm waiting for almost 20 minutes...  
-We were supose to met here at 5 o'clock, not 4:40...  
-Yes I know... so?  
-Show me your watch... hummm, it is 20 min. earlier... giggled Sora.  
-THIS IS WHY I GOT HERE THAT EARLY! yelled Mimi...  
  
A few minutes after, the others arrived.  
  
-So are we ready? said Tai  
-Yes... said Matt  
-So take your digivices and put them in the middle.  
  
As they do that, a rainbow light surrounded them, and then they felt like if they were flying...  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
Back in the Digiworld, things had changed. The landscape look like a really messy painting. All the digimons looked devastated.  
  
-Who can ever do that is a rather strong evil digimon. said Gabumon sadly.  
-Don't worry,we'll fix it. said Tai  
-Yeah, like if we were that strong... said Joe depressingly.  
-Hey! Cheer up! We have to find the ninth digidestined... Remember? said Sora. Maybe she'll help us out...  
-Humm, yeah, but first we better get a camp for the night, it's getting pretty dark out here... said Izzy.  
  
So they began to walk... Finally after 2 hours of walk, they found a nice place to make a camp. The only thing they didn't know, is that they were watched...  
  
~What are they doing here? I tought I was the only human around here? I better be careful...~  
  
After supper, they were all tired of their long day of walk.  
  
-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH, i'm tired... yawned T.k.  
-Yeah, me too. said Patamon.  
-Whose gonna be the first guard? said Tai.  
-Not me, I'm too tired... AAAAAAHHHHHHH... said Matt with a really tired voice.  
-I'm not tired, said Izzy  
-I can be next, announced Joe.  
-I will finish the night, said Tai.  
-Great! Now good nigth everyone. said Sora.  
-'night! said all the digimons as they closed their tired eyes.  
  
Time passed, it was Tai's turn to stand and watch. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from a big tree.  
  
-Is there somebody? he said as he approached the tree. Then nothing.  
  
It was about 6:30 in the morning, Tai went to the lake to drink water, but he saw a girl who was taking a bath under the waterfall. He went to hide and he wait her because he was sure that she was the ninth digidestined...  
  
Finally, when he saw her coming back to her tree, he spoke up:  
  
-Hey! Wait. yelled Tai.  
  
It frightened her, she began to run.   
  
-I don't want to hurt you, I just wan't to talk to you...  
  
-Why? said a really shy voice.  
-I think you are the ninth digidestined... answer softly the brown haired boy as he was walking near the tree.  
-The what?  
-If you let me see you I'll tell you my story.  
-Okay but wait I'll go dress myself...  
-YOU ARE NAKED?!?! yelled Tai.  
-No, calm down... I'm in my pyjama...  
-Ok... See ya then.  
  
Then she got up in the tree. It was time to wake up everybody.  
  
-Hey everybody wake up!!! yelled Tai exited.  
-AAHHHHHH, what's the matter Tai? said Joe.  
-Why do you always have to wake me up when I'm in a beautiful dream? said Mimi, frustated.  
-I think that I've found her... said happily Tai.  
-Who? said Matt.  
-The ninth digidestined... said Sora barely awake.  
-What does she look like? said Biyomon.  
-Oh yeah, already! said Izzy.  
-Hum hum, I'd say she is about 15. I didn't see her very much, she is dressing right now...  
-WHAT?!?!? SHE WAS NAKED? yelled Matt.  
-Calm down Matt. said Gabumon.  
-No no, she was in her pyjama...  
-Oh ok... said Matt.  
-I better get going... She wait me at her tree. as he ran.  
  
When he arrived, she was standing in front of the tree, wearing a blue and white t-shirt, blue jeans and yellow and blue sport shoes. She had her hair up in a beautiful pony tail. Her hair was dark brown and she had red locks in it. Her eyes were blue, like the sky. She had her CD player on.  
  
-Hi! she said.  
-Hey, are you ready?  
-Sure, let's go!  
  
On the way to the camp...  
  
-Hey, by the way, what's your name? he asked.   
-My name is Tori Hoshi. she said.  
-I'm Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai. How long have you been here?  
-About a month now...  
-A MONTH?!? It must be boring, alone here...  
-No, I had to run from attacks most of the time. Not boring, exhausting is more appropriate..  
-HA HA HA... Yeah.  
  
As they reach the camp, Kari ran up to Tai to give him a hug.  
  
-Hi Kari. I want you to meet Tori. said Tai as he was giving the girl a big hug.  
-Hi Tori! she said with a big smile.  
-Hi Kari... Is that your boyfriend by the rock? And she gave Tai a wink.  
-WHO? no no. Kari said, blushing.  
-Just kidding... hi hi hi. giggled Tori.  
-Hey guys, I want you meet Tori.  
-Hi! I'm Izzy, nice to meet you.  
-I'm Tentomon, Izzy's digimon.  
-I'm T.k, and this is my best friend Patamon.  
-Hi! I'm Sora, and my digimon is Biyomon.  
-Where is she? said Tai.  
-She got to go search for fruits for our breakfeast.  
-ok....  
-Hi! I'm Joe and this is.... as Gomamon push him away.  
-Gomamon, please to meet you!  
-Hi hi hi, nice to meet you too, Gomamon. Joe too.  
-Hi! I'm Mimi and this is Palmon! WOW you have great hair!  
-Thanks?!?!?  
-There you all met them. said Tai.  
-I don't think so...  
-Why?  
-If I'm the ninth of you, there is one missing.  
-Yeah! Where is Matt... and Gabumon? said T.k.  
-Probably playing his harmonica. I don't understand this guy, instead of talking with is friend, he is alone... said Tai. Come with me, I'll lead you to him.  
-No that's okay, I'll find him myself.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
~I wish someday, somebody will understand me... I'm always the one that is alone, the rebel, they don't understand me, they didn't pass trough what I've been. Gabumon understand but... He's not an human. Life is so complicated!~  
  
Then he heard a girl singing, «Can this be true, tell me can this be real? How can I put in two what I feel... My life was complete, I tought I was home... Why do I feel like I'm losing control. Never tought that love would feel like this. And you changed my world with just one kiss... How can it be that right here with me, there's an angel, it's a miracle... Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep.... Your soul is like a secret, that I never could keep... When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true... God must have spent a little more time on you...»  
_'NSYNC-God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You_  
  
-Wow, what a beautiful voice! said an impressionate Gabumon.  
-Yeah, it must be Mimi... said Matt.  
-I don't think so. Look...  
  
Then they saw a girl walking by there...  
  
-I never saw her before? Who is she? said Gabumon.  
-She must be the girl Tai was talking about...  
  
Then they heard a scream...  
  
-What's going on?  
-I don't know, Gabumon, but we better check it out.  
  
So they ran when they found the singing girl. She was attacked by a giant evil digimon.  
  
-Oh no! said Gabumon, it's Akumon, he's REALLY bad... And very intelligent, but that his only strength.  
-You better digivolve!!  
-GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO......... GARURUMON!  
-Go get him! said Matt, angrilly.  
-Howling Blaster!  
-Ouch! That hurts, okay I'll let her go... said the evil digimon.  
  
As she was falling, Garurumon ran up to catch her in her drop.  
  
-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Thank you who ever you are! said Tori.  
-I'm Garurumon, the evolved form of Gabumon.  
-Great! You must be the digimon of Matt... she said.  
-Yeah... You know him?  
-No. I heard of him, back at your camp. I was coming to meet him when that monster appeard...  
-Good job Garurumon! said Matt.  
-Look who I brought...  
  
As Tori got off of Garurumon's back.  
  
-Hi! I'm Tori... You must be Matt... Nice to meet you.  
  
They were looking deeply into each other eyes.  
  
-Hi! Nice to meet you too... Are you all right? he said.  
-Yeah, just a couple of scratchs, but that all.  
-Are you sure??? he asked. She nodded. Ok, we better get back to the camp.  
  
On the way back, they stop by the river to wash her wounds.  
  
-OUCH! she yelled.  
-By the way you have a wonderful voice... said Gabumon.  
-Thank you.. she said while blushing.  
-What was the title of the song you sang?  
-Humm... I don't remember... Oh yeah.... God must have spent a little more time on you.  
-That was a beautiful song! said Matt.  
-Thanks... I'm finished. she said when she got up.  
-Ok, here we go... he said.  
  
On their way back, they met Biyomon.  
  
-Hi Matt! What are you doing here?  
-Hey Biyomon! I want you to meet Tori. he said.  
-Hi! I'm Biyomon. Sora's digimon.  
-Nice to meet you... said the new girl.  
-Hey we better hurry up, the others are waiting for us! said Gabumon.  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
Back at the camp.  
  
-What are they doing out there... said Mimi.  
-What? Are you affraid Mimi? giggled Tai.  
-No no, just worried...she blushed.  
-WE'RE BACK! yelled Biyomon.  
-What took you so long guys? said Sora.  
-We were attacked by an evil digimon... said Gabumon.  
-Oh yeah... said Izzy.  
-Not us, but Tori. Matt took back.  
-Oh yeah! Are you hurt? said Joe.  
-No, just a few scratchs... That's all. she replied.  
-Let me see... said Sora.   
-No. I'm okay. she said as sora lifted her sleeve. It revealed the worst wound she never seen.  
-Nothing hey? said Matt.  
-I hate when others worry for me. the girl said.  
-Let me do something about it. said Sora.  
-Well, I guess I have no choices. and she smiled.  
  
Matt was in a corner with T.k, he looked at Tori.  
  
~I know that I should insist. Now she's badly hurt because of me...~   
  
Then Matt crest glowed.  
  
-What's going on? said T.k.  
-Nothing... I was just thinking. he said as he was awfully blushing.  
-I'll just pretend that I never saw that... Ok Matt? said his loyal friend.  
-Thanks Gabumon... You are a real friend...  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
Later that day.  
  
-Hey Tori. Do you have a digivice? asked Tai.  
-A what? she said.  
-Something that look like that...  
  
He showed her his digivice.  
  
-Yes. I was thinking that it was a paget or something like that. It's in my backpack back at my tree. she answer.  
-You live in a tree??? said Salamon.  
-Yes, since it's the safest place to be, when it's not raining. she said.  
-WOW, that is so cool, can I see your place??? said T.k.  
-Mee too! said his little friend.  
-Maybe later... ok?  
-Sure! they said at the same time.  
-Tai?  
-Yes Kari, what is it?  
-I'm hungry. she said while rubbing her belly.  
-Yeah me too. I'll search for food. Ok, come Agumon.  
-I'll go too, said Sora.  
-Ok, let's go. said Tai.  
  
While the two of them got to the river, the other were preparing the fire.  
  
-Hey, let me do it! said Matt. You are hurt...  
-No that's okay. I still can do something. said the new one.  
-No no no, now go rest...  
-Okay, daddy. she groaned.  
  
She went to sit against a tree.  
  
-He treats you like a little sister... Like me... said T.k.  
-You are his brother?... she said.  
-Yes... Altrough he's cool, but sometime over protective...  
-Yeah, I guess it's okay. He's learning how to be a big brother.  
-He doesn't have to learn anything, he's the best!!! said the little one.  
-Ha ha ha...she giggled.  
  
As he went back to play with Kari, she began to sing.  
  
-«I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away. I believe I can soar, I see me running trough that open door. I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly....»  
_R. Kelly-I Believe I Can Fly_  
  
-Wow! She have a beautiful voice! said Patamon.  
-Yeah, maybe she is a superstar!!! said T.k. I'll go ask her an autograph.  
-Yeah, me too. said Kari.  
  
Meanwhile, at the river...  
  
-Come with me Biyomon, I know the right place for fruits... said Agumon doing a blink to her.  
  
As they went by the woods...  
  
-Ah! Finally, a little bit of privacy... said Tai as he was approaching Sora and grabbing her waist.  
-Humm yeah! As Sora went by Tai. And she gave him a kiss... (Oh you sick pervert! They are too young to do that! Are they?)  
  
As Kari and T.K went to ask Tori an autograph, Mimi ask Palmon about her singing.  
  
-Palmon, do I sing better than her?  
-What? she said.  
-Do I sing better than that. she repeated.  
-Humm, sorry Mimi, I don't want to hurt your feelings.  
-Oh! I see... I'll go ask an expert then. as she goes... Matt?  
-Yes... What is it? he said.  
-Do I sing better than that... she said as she was looking at her...  
-WHAT? said Matt.  
-DO I SING BETTER THAN HER? It's not complicated, isn't it?  
-AH, humm, ah, hhhhhummmm, ehhh, huuummm.... He hesitate.  
-Ok I see, anybody seems to like me... Not even my best friend love me. Fine then I'll go where I'm wanted.  
  
Then she ran away. As she passed by Tori, she dropped her pink book... Tori took it and she got up.  
  
-HEY MIMI!!! she yelled.  
-Let her go. Matt said.  
-Why she ran off?  
-She ask me if she sang better than you... and I didn't answer...  
-Why would she asked that?!?!  
-Don't know...  
-She drop that little pink book... I wonder what it is...  
-It's her diary... said Joe.  
-How do you know that. said Izzy.  
-The other day, she dropped it and I asked her what it was... answer Joe.  
-She probably return by supper... said Matt.  
-If you say it... she said.  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
End of part 1   
  


## Please review!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

#  Back To Your Heart 

  
  


### Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, exept for my character Tori. And there is song in it, I don't own them too... You should read the first part of it before... Thanks! And since my main language is french, they're some expression that you might don't understand...  
  
Since Matt look older than 11, I've dicided to make them all older (exept for Kari and T.k) Matt, Tai and Sora are 15. Mimi and Izzy are 14 and Joe is 16.  
  
~Toughts~  
  
Two hours after the supper, Mimi is still in the woods.  
  
-I wonder where she is now... said Palmon.  
-Yeah, me too. said Tori. We better go searching, it's getting pretty dark here...  
-Yeah let's go. said the sad digimon.  
-No, I'll go, it's my fault... said Matt.  
-No, it's mine. I shouldn't have sing in front of her... Now she really hates me.  
-Why do you say that she hates you? said Sora.  
-I don't know... I just feel it. Come Palmon.  
  
~Why I didn't say to her that she sang better than Tori??? I know it's a lie, but what you don't know, don't hurt you... now Tori is going in the woods go after Mimi... I'm a loser...~  
  
They went in the woods. It's all creepy and really dark in there. They barely sees their own foots...  
  
-MIMI!!! WHERE ARE YOU! yelled Palmon.  
  
~If they think that I'm gonna show off like that.... Huh? Tori here's??? What is she doing here? I better go see her...~  
  
-HEY MIMI!!! WHERE ARE YOU? said Tori...  
-I'm right here...said Mimi.  
-Hey, are you alright? We've been worried since you've gone... said Palmon... Why you didn't came back?  
-Because of that jerk... the pink girl said.  
-Matt? Tori said.  
-Yeah.  
-It's because of him you ran off? said Tori.  
-Yeah... Why?  
-I was thought you ran off because of me... I thought you hated me... said Tori, relived.  
-NO. DON'T THINK THAT... said Mimi.  
-Oh, by the way... You drop that... as Tori got the pink book.  
-Oh! My diary... You didn't read it?  
-No, I can't... It's your privacy...  
-I hate to interrup you, but can we go back to the camp please? said Palmon.  
-Oh sorry Palmon, my friend... said Mimi. Sure...  
  
As they went back to the camp...  
  
-Mimi, can I ask you a question? said Tori.  
-Yeah, go ahead...  
-Hummm, do you love Matt? she said.  
-WHO... she was blushing. No... Not at all.  
-Mimi, said Palmon, remember, you have the crest of sincerity. YOU CAN'T LIE...  
-Ok, now I understand... said Tori. It's okay, I won't tell.  
-Oh thank you. Only you and Palmon knows.  
  
To the camp... Matt was alone in his corner...  
  
-MIMI YOUR BACK!!! said Sora.  
-Yeah... I'm sorry guys to frightened you like this... said sadly Mimi.  
-It's okay... Sometimes we need to be alone.. said T.k.  
-Thank you guys... said Mimi.  
-BRRRR... It's getting cold out there. said Salamon.  
-We better go hide in a cave... said Tai.  
-I know! Come in my tree. It's warm and cozy... said Tori.  
-Yes! Good idea! said Izzy.  
-Oh no... Not me, I have the heigth frightening thing... said Joe.  
-Oh come on Joe... It's going to be fun! said Gomamon.  
-OKAY... OKAY, I'll go.  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
Back at the tree house....  
  
-Here we are! said Tori.  
-WOW! They all widened their eyes.  
-I always wanted a tree house! said T.k.  
-Me too... said Izzy.  
-You can all sleep here...said Tori. We can make a fire in the middle... And we'll all sleep around...  
-Yeah!!!! said Mimi.  
-Hey, T.k... Where's your brother? said Tori.  
-Oh, he is outside. I think he wants to be alone. he said.  
-Oh, ok. she answer.  
  
Later...  
  
~Bed time is arrived, and he still out... I wonder what he is doing...~ (Tori's thinking)  
  
Tori is going to see Matt outside. He is laying on a branch.  
  
~OH MY GOD... ISN'T HE CUTE!!! What am I saying! Mimi loves him...~  
  
-Hey Matt, why your not coming inside? she said.  
-I'm okay here. How is Mimi doing...  
-Oh she's fine by now. she answered as she was sitting down by his side.  
-Cool. Why did she ran off?  
-Personal reasons... You see???  
  
~I HOPE HE UNDERSTANDS....~  
  
-No not at all. he said.  
  
~GREAT! Now I have to explain it to him. Me and my big mouth...~  
  
-You see she ran off because of your answer...  
  
~What is she talking about??? Oh no... Mimi... She loves me...~  
  
-OK... I understand now... he answered.  
  
~AH! Reliefed!~  
  
-But please! Act normally around her... PLEASE... she said.  
-Yes. AAAAAHHHHHH! Better go to sleep. G' night!  
-Good night!  
-Ehhh, your not coming inside? he said.  
-Yeah just a minute!  
  
As she went in, everybody was asleep, well she thought that.  
  
~How can Mimi possibly love me??? I never done a thing for her... She is really strange... Oh well... Better get some sleep.~  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
During the night Matt, was awaken by his night mare.  
  
-WAH!  
~What a nightmare! How can I possibly want the death of somebody that I love... Not love, but care about...~  
  
Then he looked at Tori... She was probabally doing a beautiful dream, beacause she was smilling.  
  
~Wow! Look at her hair... long, curly... And her eyes, blue like the sky... Her smile... And she have a beautiful voice... What am I saying!?!?!~  
  
Then he returned to sleep.  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Early in the morning, Tori woke up and took some clothes and got out of the tree. She went to the river that was near of her tree. And she began to sing...  
  
-«Can we go back to the days our love was strong. Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong. Can somebody tell me how you get things back the way they used to be. Oh God give me a reason. I'm down on bended knee. I'll never walk again. Until you come back to me. I'm down on bended knee....»  
_BoyzIIMen-On Bended Knee_  
  
Back in the tree house.  
  
-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! yawn Matt.  
-I love to be wake like that... said T.k.  
-Yeah, softly by a soft song... said Mimi.  
-Where is Tori??? said Gabumon.  
-I don't know... said Salamon.  
-She's at river... said Tai.  
-What is she doing there... said Matt.  
-Taking a bath or whatever... said Tai.  
-I'll go check if she's okay... said Matt.  
  
Then Tai took a glance at him...  
  
-I'm coming too said T.k.  
  
On their way to the river, she began an other song.  
  
-I lie away, I drive myself crazy, I drive myself crazy. Thinking of you. Made a mistake, when I let you go baby, I drive myself crazy. Wanting you the way that I do. Wanting you the way that I do.  
  
I was such a fool, I couldn't see it. Just how good were to me.You confesed your love, undying devotion. I confesed my need to be free. And now I'm left, with all this pain. Lonly got myself to blame....  
  
-What does it mean???? said Matt.  
-She don't heard you... She have a strange helmet on... said Gabumon.  
-They are called earphones. said T.k.  
  
Then she got up, changed her cd. And began to sing and dance. She didn't even noticed that she was watched...  
  
-Don't go changing, rearranging. Hold on to a love sensation....  
-What is she doing??? said Patamon.  
-She is dancing... said Matt. Gazing at her.  
-MAAAAATTTTTT??? said T.k. Earth to MATT???  
  
As she turns around...  
  
-... we only known each other for a little while. But your my destiny.... Never gonna lose ya...(_911-Love sensation_) As she point her finger to Matt.  
  
Then Patamon gived her a little slap on her shoulder.  
  
-HEY? WHAT'S GOING ON? she said.  
-Oh nothing, we've come to see you.. hey Matt??? said Gabumon.  
  
As he snap out of his day dreaming.  
  
-Oh... Yeah, yeah. said Matt. What are you doing here?  
-I'm washing my clothes... she answer.  
  
They were gazing at each other, deeply into each other eyes...  
  
-I'm hungry... Can we go back now? said T.k.  
-Yes, I'm finish... she said.  
  
While they went back to the camp, they picked up some fruits.  
  
-Hey everybody! said Tori.  
-Hey Tori! Thanks to wake us up with a beautiful song. said Kari.  
-Thanks. said Tori who blushed a little.  
-Do you do that all the mornings??? said Biyomon.  
-Yep. I woke up at 7:30.  
-WHAT? You woke up at 7:30??? You can sleep much later if you want... said Joe.  
-I can't... I've tried, but I just turn around and around... Until time I leave my bed. she said.  
-I guess... You have an alarm into you... said Sora.  
-You are lucky... Sometimes I don't hear my alarm, and I'm late for school... said Mimi.  
  
Then, they prepared the breakfeast.  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
After a satisfing meal, they took their belonging and they began to search for Tori's digimon.  
  
-Hey Tori, do you know what he or she look like? said Gomamon.  
-No... she replied.  
-We can ask Gennai... said Izzy.  
-Who is Gennai? A digimon? she asked.  
-No. We don't know exactly what he is, but he helped us many times. said Sora.  
-Where is he? said Tori.  
-Oh! He is on another island... Far away from here. said Tai.  
-But we can talk to him via Izzy's computer. said Tentomon.  
-We sure could use a little help... said Matt.  
-So, what are we waiting for? said Gabumon. Call him.  
-Ok, I'll try... said Izzy.  
  
While he was trying to get a connection to Gennai's house. Tori and Matt got away from the group.  
  
-So did she talked to you? she said.  
-No... But she acts strangely when I talk to you like right now...  
-What is she doing?  
-She is looking at you with a accusing look.  
-Oh yeah... I wonder why? she said. While she was looking at him with thinking eyes.  
  
  
~Yeah... I wonder why? He look SSSSSSSOOOOOOO good with that t-shirt... I wonder if her feelings are mutual.~  
  
-Oh well, better go with the others... he said.  
  
  
~When she look at me with thoses eyes, I can't retain myself... I want to kiss her... If Mimi... wasn't around I would, but...~  
  
-Yeah... she said as she goes.  
-Hey wait up! he said as they approached the group.  
  
Izzy finally got a connection with Gennai's computer.  
  
-Great! I finally got one... said the computer brainiac. Gennai? Can you hear me?  
-Yes, my computer got all busy. said the old man.  
-We've found the ninth digidestined. said Tai.  
-Good, where is she?  
-I'm right here. said Tori. You must be Gennai.  
-Yes. he said. And you are?  
-I'm Tori.  
-We are searching for her digimon. said Tai.  
-Yeah. Do you know where we can find him. said Matt.  
-No... they all looked down. But, I can tell you his name. Umamon. This is his rookie form. That's all I can do.  
-Thank you. At least I know his or her name. said Tori.  
-Good bye now. greeted Gennai.  
  
Then, the connection ended. And they continued their search when...  
  
-Where do you think you are going? said a strange voice.  
-It's none of your business. said Tai.  
-Oh yeah! I'm Kagaimon. Master of all digimons.  
-You are not our master. said Salamon.  
-We better digivolve guys. said Agumon.  
-Yeah! They said in chores.  
  
-Agumon digivolve to.... Greymon.  
-Gabumon digivolve to.... Garurumon.  
-Biyomon digivolve to.... Birdramon.  
-Tentomon digivolve to.... Kabuterimon.  
-Gomamon digivolve to.... Ikakkumon.  
-Salamon digivolve to.... Gatomon.  
-Palmon digivolve to.... Togemon.  
  
-Go get him. said Sora.  
-I wish that I could help. said Tori.  
-It's not your fault. Matt cheered and he smiled at her.  
-Yeah... I guess. she said sadly.  
-I think you can help... said Gatomon. I knew him back when I was on Myotismon side. He has a tendency to fall asleep when somebody sing a soft song.  
-Sing something Tori. said T.k.  
-Ok... ehhh... I got it!  
  
She climbed a high tree. She puted her walkman on... and she sang.  
-«...I'll be there to protect you. See you trough. I'll be there and there is nothing I want to. I will the cross the ocean for you. I will go and bring you the moon. I will be your hero, your strength. Anything you need. I will be the sun in your sky. I will let you wait for all time. Promised you. For you I will. For you I will, lay my life for the night. For you I will fight. For you I will die. With every ware with all my soul. I give my world, I give it all....»  
_Monica-For You I Will_  
  
As she finished her song, the bad digimon was sleeping. Then she got down of the tree and they all came to congratulate her.  
  
-Yeah! You did it! said T.k.  
-You were great! said Matt taking her hand.  
-Eh, we better get going. she said. He may wake up in anytime... She was awfully blushing.  
-Yeah, let's go... said Mimi.  
  
As they were walking, Mimi looked at Matt and Tori. She was thinking...  
  
~Why she is so friendly around him.... She knows I love him... I better remind her... If she don't understands... I'll kiss him...~  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
After a long walk, thet decided to stop for the day. Tai and Sora went to explore the sourrondings.  
  
They were kissing when Sora asked:  
  
-Do you think that Matt love Tori?  
-Humm, I don't know, but the way he acts around her make me believe that he don't hate her...  
-Yeah... But Mimi....  
-What Mimi....! Oh no! She loves him... Now we have a big problem....  
-Yeah... but later. Ok. She slowly approaches her mouth to his.  
  
Meanwhile, at the camp...   
  
-Tori, Mimi said. We need to talk.  
-Okay... She looked over Matt with a questionning look, like if she had said to him «What does she want???»  
  
She leads her to a plain field.  
  
-Humm Tori... she said.  
-Yes, what is it?  
-Humm... Do you love Matt?  
-No... He's just a friend. A good friend...  
  
~I hope she's not gonna make a big scene about this~  
  
-What does it mean «A GOOD FRIEND». I tought that was clear. I LOVE HIM! ( Sorry Mimi lovers...) GET AWAY FROM HIM.... OKAY! And don't say I didn't warn you!.  
-So you think that he is your proprety??? Hey girl, you are the most selfish person I ever knowed.  
  
So Tori ran away.  
  
~Who does she thinks she is... Princess of the World or something... How I hate her now...~  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
End of Part Two


	3. Default Chapter Title

  


### There's the Part three of Back to your heart. I asked someone to edit this one... So there is approximatly no mistakes in this one...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or whatever else... K...  
  
  


Back To Your Heart

  
  
As Tori was out of sight, Mimi returned to the camp. Tai and Sora were back.   
  
"Hey Mimi, where's Tori?" asked Matt.  
"Oh, she had something to take care of. Now come with me, I need to talk to you."  
"No Mimi, tell me what she really did..."  
"Okay, she ran away... Happy now?"  
"SHE WHAT?" Tai exclaimed. "We have to go after her..."  
"Yeah, Gabumon come with me. Sora, can you take care of T.k for me..."  
"Sure..." she answered.  
"No, I wanna go with you..." T.k. complained  
"No T.k.. It's a story between him and Tori... ok?" comforted Sora.  
"Okay... I guess." the little one said.  
"Ok bye!" said Matt.  
"Wait! I'll g...." said Tai, but Sora gave him a blink. "Take care of yourself." he finished.  
"Thanks." said Matt.   
He took his and her things and left.   
  
_Don't worry Tori. I'll find you. Where ever you can be..._   
  
Meanwhile in the forest, Tori was running as fast as she could. She was crying. Then she saw a cave. Since it was getting pretty dark, she decided to go sleep in it. To calm herself, she sang a soft song.   
  
"I'll make love to you. Like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight. Baby, altrough the night. I'll make love to you. When you want me to. And I will not let go. Till you tell me to.   
Baby tonight, is your night. And I will do your right. Just make a wish of your night. Anything that you ask. I will give you the love of your life."   
  
"I recongnize this voice. It's Tori." said Matt.  
"Yeah, at least we know she's safe." said Gabumon. "I think she is in that cave." he said pointing a huge hole in a mountain.  
"We better go check it out."   
  
Then they headed the cave. They found Tori, crying behind a rock.   
  
"Tori! What are you doing?" said Matt. He knelt down and he wiped a tear that was falling.  
"I... I don't know." she answered, all shaking.  
"Don't cry..." he took her in his arms. "Gabumon... can you make a fire please, she is as cold as an iceberg."  
"Sure, I'll go pick up a few branches outside." he said. Then he got out.  
"Here, put that on you, it will warm you up a little. And eat this, you must be starving."  
"Why are you doing this for me... You should be at Mimi's side by now..."  
"WHO??? I don't want to hear that name again, okay?"  
"But you love her, no?"  
"NO, how can I love somebody who can hurt the one that I care the most about."   
  
Then he gently kissed her forehead. She looked at him and said:   
  
"I love you."   
  
He smiled at her. He was feeling her breath on his lips.... It's been a long time since he wanted to do that. He finally kissed her. She was a little surprised, but she pressed harder on his lips. (I'll leave you to imagine the details...) (NOT THOSE DETAILS, YOU SICK PERVERT!!!) After a few minutes, Gabumon arrived.   
  
"Here, I have some branches. Enough for the night."  
"Thank you Gabumon." she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because you protect the most amazing guy in the world."   
  
Then, he smiled to her an squeezed her against his chest.   
  
Back at the camp, Tai and the others are worried about Tori and Matt.   
  
"I wonder what they are doing?" said Tai.  
"Maybe they don't want to be disturbed..." Sora whispered to his ears. He smiled at her.  
"I'm sure they'll be back by tomorrow morning." said Joe.  
"I miss Matt." said T.k  
"I know, T.k." said Sora.  
"And I miss Tori singing." said Kari.  
"Yeah, she was always cheering up and helping even if it wasn't her job." said Joe.  
"She was funny..." said T.k...  
"And joyful..." said Izzy.  
"We better go to sleep." said Sora.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The sun was shinning, Matt opened his eyes and look beside him, she was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, her arm around his waist. He smiled, thinking   
  
_Wow... She is so pretty... I hope to stay like this forever..._  
  
He was brushing her hair with his hands.   
  
"Mee too." she said.  
"WHAT?"  
"I wanna stay like this forever." she opened her eyes.  
"You heard it?!?!?"  
"Yes... It was from the bottom of your heart, so I heard it... It's like if you were talking to me telepathycally..."  
"Oh yeah... What I'm saying now...."  
"Emmmm, you wanna kiss me..."   
  
So he gave her a long kiss...   
  
"You were right..."  
"Hey, where is Gabumon..."  
"Don't know..."  
"He left a note.... You taught him how to write???"  
"Yeah... It's not perfect, but that's better than nothing."  
"That's cute..."   
  
They read the note. I go to camp. I be back hour... Take care Gabumon.   
  
"Why does he go to the camp..."  
"Maybe to explain the situation..."  
  
Back at the camp...   
  
"Hey Gabumon! Are you alright?" said Agumon.  
"I've been attacked by Kagaimon.. huh." he fell down on the ground..  
"Oh no! We better find Matt and Tori before he gets them." said Tai.  
"Why? They wanted it..." said Mimi.  
"What's gotten into you?" asked Sora.  
"I don't trust this Tori..." said the pinky one.  
"So you really hate her..." said T.k.  
"Yeah, and how it affects you?"  
"Huh, you're so mean." Then he began to cry.  
"Come on... Were leaving..." said Joe.  
"That's it... I'm leaving you're never see me again..." she said. "Palmon..."  
"Yeah, I'm coming." she said sadly, looking at the ground.  
"It's okay, it's not your fault..." said Gatomon. "You must protect her."   
  
So they were going on two paths; Mimi and Palmon on one, and Tai, Sora, Joe, T.k, Kari and Joe and their friends on the other one.   
  
Tai and Joe was holding Gabumon stretcher. After an hour of walking, Gabumon woke up.   
  
"Where am I?" he said.  
"Ah! You finally woke up!" said T.k. "Are Matt and Tori alright?"  
"They are pretty much... But now, we better hurry up. They are in great danger. Kagaimon, he is gonna kill them... And they are defenceless...."  
"But you're too weak to fight..." said Sora. "Your energy have been drained..."  
"But we need to go warn Matt." said Gabumon.  
"Stop talking and we'll get there faster..." said Tai...   
So they began to walk, faster...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of part three   



	4. Default Chapter Title

  


###   
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related to it. The only thing I own is my character... Thanks

  
  
  


## Back To Your Heart, part 3

  
  
  
When they finally arrived to the cave, it was too late, Kagaimon was attacking them. They were running from his attacks.  
  
"MATT!!!" yelled Tai.  
"Quick help us... please!" said Matt.  
"Agumon digivolve!" said Tai  
"Agumon digivolve to.... Greymon!"  
"Nova Blast!" said Greymon. It hit the head of Kagaimon.  
"HAHAHA... Do you think that it hurt me???"  
"You! YEAH! YOU! UGLY FACE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE..." said Tori angrily.  
"AHAHAH! Do you think you scare me???" Then he grabed her and look into her eyes. "So you are the ninth digidestinied? Where is your digimon?" he asked, finding the answer in her regretful gaze. He laughed at her apparent weakness, "You are useless... I must destroy you." Then a big black circle went on Tori. She screamed, then nothing. He layed her on they ground.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Matt, running where he let her.  
"AHAHAH! You're next..."  
"Next time I'll kill you..." he looked at the beast why fierce eyes.  
"OH!!! You scare me! AHAH!" And he went to his hideout.  
"Tori... Tori talk to me pleaaase..." said Matt crying.  
"Matt... Is she...." said T.k.  
"NO, she's not. Tori! Wake up!"  
".... Matt... is that you...." she said, weaklly.  
"Yes it's me." He took her hand and put it on his cheek.  
"I'm happy...to see you.... see you a last time.... I'll be fine... where ever I am... Good bye..." then her eyes closed and her hand fell down.  
"NO!!!!" Matt put his head on her belly. "No... you can't go now... I need you..." Then Sora went by his side and said:   
"You need to rest. Come with me."  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
After a night of light sleep, Matt got up and went to a river. He was playing harmonica when Tai said:  
  
"Hey Matt..."   
He stopped playing.  
"Hi."  
"Did you sleep?"  
"I didn't... I can't stop thinking of T--"  
"Tori. You can say her name... Because if we remember her good things in us, she will never die."  
"Yeah, come it's time to eat."  
"Okay."  
  
So he followed the brown haired boy. They eat up a delicious breakfeast made by Sora.  
  
"That was good..." said T.k.  
"Yeah!" said Patamon.  
"Matt? Are you alright? You didn't even touch your meal." said Kari  
"Hummm, What? Oh yeah, I guess I'm not hungry... If you need me, I'll be at the river."  
  
And he goes, he sits and looks at the water. It reminds him of Tori... Then Sora appearded in the water...  
  
"Here, take this. I'm sure she wants you to have it."  
"What is it... Her CD player... Thanks..."  
"It's nothing... I have to go back to the camp now... later."  
  
He looked at the CD player, put it on... It played a song so sad... But appropriate for the circonstances...  
  
"Fly, fly little wing. Fly beyond imagining. The softest cloud, the whitest dove. Upon the wind of heaven's love. Past the planets and the stars. Leave this lonely world of ours. Escape the sorrow and the pain, and fly again.  
Fly, fly precious one. Your endless journey has begun. Take your gentle happiness. Far too beautiful for this. Cross over to the other shore. There is peace forevermore. But hold this mem'ry bittersweet. Until we meet.  
Fly, fly do not fear. Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear. Your heart is pure, your soul is free. Be on your way, don't wait for me. Above the universe you'll climb. On beyond the hands of time. The moon will rise, the sun will set. But I won't forget.  
Fly, fly little wing. Fly where only angel sing. Fly away, the time is right. Go now, find the light..."«Celine Dion -Fly-»  
  
"The song is right... It's a message from Tori..."  
  
Then he ran up, go join the others.  
  
"Izzy... can you put a Cd in your computer?" said Matt, all brite looking.  
"Sure, why?"  
"I got a sign from Tori."  
  
So Izzy, puts the Cd in his computer....... After the song, they all got their eyes full of tears...  
  
"Whoa..." said Joe.  
"That was touching" said Tentomon.  
"It's message from her." said Sora. "She wants to tell you that she is fine where she is..."  
"It could mean something else..." said Izzy. "My computer is working on... Yes! It's a secret code. It's said: «To revive the one loved, you must kill the one hated. To kill him, you must find the great horse. Bring the dead to the scacred shrine, put some water in your hands and sprinkle it all over her face. Then the loved one must be kissed by the one that truly loves her»"   
"Whoa..." said Gabumon.  
"Who is the great horse..." said Sora.  
"Must be Umamon..." said Tentomon. "He is the only digimon shaped like a horse. And it must be Tori's digimon."  
"Yeah, that's it... But the one hated... I know that Tori doesn't like very much Mimi... Where is she anyway..." said Matt. "Oh, she went to her own path..." said Joe.  
"I don't think that Tori hated her, she is more frustraded at her... After what she said to her..." said Sora.  
"We must find Umamon and kill Kagaimon." said Biyomon.  
"Yeah," said Gatomon, "for the sake of the world and Tori."  
"Yeah, I miss her..." said T.k.  
"Yeah..." said Tai. "But if we stay here, we'll never find Umamon."  
"Let's go." said Agumon.  
  
So they began to search for Umamon. They walk for about three hours... Then they stopped to take a little rest.  
  
"HEY everybody... What's that?" said Kari.  
"What??" said Tai.  
"Look in the sky..." she said.  
"Two sec." Tai took his binoculars. "It looks like a horse... IT IS A HORSE AND IT HE IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!!!."  
"Wait let me see." said Tentomon. "It is Umamon. Don't worry, he won't hurt us..."  
"Hey you!" said Umamon. "Have you seen a girl like you called "Tori"?"  
"Yes." said Matt sadly. "She have been killed by Kagaimon. I tried to protected her but I failed."  
  
As the horse landed, he said:  
  
"Did you heard about the legend that you could revive the loved one???"   
"Yes, we've been searching for you..." said T.k. "Now we must find Kagaimon..."  
"Can I see her first..." asked Umamon.  
"Sure..." said Sora.  
  
So they went back where they left Tori. Matt couldn't stand it, so he didn't go into the cave where they lefted her. Umamon looks like a little blue and gray horse with wings and he is small like a dog.  
  
"Here she is..." said Joe.  
"Wow she is pretty... She must be gentle...." said the horse like digimon.  
"You should have heard her singing.... It was like if an angel was talking..." said Gatomon.  
"We must take her to the sacred shrine..." said Izzy. "But we don't know where it is..."  
  
And they got out.  
  
"I know... It's not too far from here... If I was bigger it would take me at least one hour, but I can't digivolve, I don't have enough energy."  
"I can. said Gabumon. "But I can take only four of you at the same time..."  
"If I and Tentomon digivolve too, we can take the rest of you." said Biyomon.  
"Alright." said Matt.  
"Okay. Matt goes on Garurumon. Takes T.k, Patamon and Tori... If you can..." Matt nodded. "Ok, Sora goes on Birdramon, takes Tai and Agumon, Kari and Gatomon and me. Izzy goes on Kabuterimon and he takes Joe and Gomamon. Great..." said Umamon.  
"Biyomon digivolve to....... Birdramon!"  
"Gabumon digivolve to...... Garurumon!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to...... Kabuterimon!"  
"Ok, Birdramon goes first, then Garurumon and at last, Kabuterimon." said Umamon. "We have to protect Tori."  
  
So everybody went on the champion digimon that was designed.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
When they finally arrived at the sacred shrine, it was hidden behind a secret door.  
  
"How do we open that door..." said Gomamon.  
"I don't know." said Umamon.  
"Look, there are some inscriptions on the door..." said T.k.  
"Let me see..." said Izzy... "They are the symbols of our crest... Here is mine, KNOWLEDGE..."  
"Which is mine?" said Kari.  
"This one looks like yours." said Tai. "And this one is mine, COURAGE."  
"Mine is FRIENDSHIP." said Matt.  
"LOVE is Sora's, LIGHT is Kari's, RELIABILITY is Joe's, HOPE is T.k's and SINCERITY is... Mimi's." said Joe.  
"We can't open the door. said Gabumon. We need Mimi's crest..."  
"Yeah." said Sora. "Maybe she is calm down, she understands that we can't have all we want..."  
"I hope." said T.k.  
"I understand now..." said Mimi who was coming from the forest. "I'm sorry Matt... Can you forgive me..."  
"Sure, that's ok..." said Matt, happily looking at her.  
"Now you can open the door." said Palmon.  
  
So the put their crests in the holes made in the door for them. Then, a strange noise has been heard.  
  
"What's that?" said Biyomon.  
"Yuck!!! THERE ARE SPIDERS!!!!" yelled Mimi.  
"CAREFUL! THEY ARE POISONOUS!" said Gomamon.  
"Pepper breath! Poy!"  
"Blue blaster! Ah!"  
"Great! They've been destroyed!" said Sora.  
"Look there is a fountain, a skylight and some blankets like if somebody had known that we got here sometime..." said Kari.  
"It's written in our destiny..." said Mimi.  
"Lay Tori here and wrap her in some blankets." said Umamon.  
"Now we have to find Kagaimon." said Tai.  
"GUYS!!! I DON'T THINK WE NEED TO SEARCH ANYMORE!!! HE IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR HERE!!!" said Joe.  
"What sould we do?" said Sora.  
"Wait... said Umamon.  
  
Back inside the shrine...  
  
"Here let me help you." said Mimi to Matt.  
"Okay, I guess you are better than me..."  
"I'm sorry, I...I...I made her ran away... It's my fault..."  
"No... No. Don't say that. We all have our little part of it."  
"Yeah... I'm done. We better go find the others."  
"Ok."  
  
So they went out and they found the others fighting against Kagaimon.  
  
"Quick Agumon digivolve..." said Tai.  
"NO!" said Umamon. "Here Matt. Take this." Umamon gaved him a sword. "It's a sacred sword. It's supposed to let the soul regain the body that it has inhabited. You have to hit the evil straight to the heart... While we distract him... Okay?"  
"Sure." said Matt. He looked at Umamon with a confident eye.  
"LET'S GO GUYS!" said Agumon.  
  
So they went in all the ways, Agumon was attacking his left foot, Biyomon his right. Then suddenly Matt appeared from nowhere and striked right in Kagaimon's heart.  
  
"TAKE THAT! You bad digimon... You took a life, and now you're gonna pay with yours..." said Matt.  
  
Then, Kagaimon falled down then, disappered.  
  
"You did it!" said Tai.  
"You were great..." said Gabumon.  
"Now..." said Umamon, looking at the entrace of the shrine.  
  
So they all went to Tori side. Matt took some water in his hands, sprinkled it over her face....  
  
"What's wrong???" said T.k.  
"She should be awake by now...." said Izzy.  
"No, there is one last thing to do..." said Umamon. "Kari, T.k. Can you go outside please?" As they got outside.  
"What is it?" said Matt...  
"YOU must kiss her..." said Mimi.  
"How do you know that?" said Joe.  
"I over heard it..." she said.  
  
So Matt went over Tori's face approached his mouth to hers and kissed her. He looked at her face... She slowly opened her eyes...  
  
"Matt..... is that you?" she whispered.  
"Yes... You're finally back..." he took her in his arms. He was reliefed.  
  
All the others was crying, and Mimi was the happiest. She had reunited her two best friends. Matt looked at Tori, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was shaking.  
  
"Are you cold?" said Matt.  
"Yyyy-eees-ssss...." she was chattering her teeth.  
"Here, that should make you warm." said Mimi. She handed few more blankets.  
"Tttthhhh-aannnnkssss Mimi." said Tori. Mimi looked at Matt and said:  
"Take good care of her. She's a very special girl." She smiled at Tori and she got away.  
"I miss you so much." he whispered in her ears, he gaved her a hug.   
"I want to go outside..." she said.  
"Sure... I'll take you there." And he took her in his arms.  
  
~Wow... They look like Romeo and Juliet... in the future...~ Mimi tought.   
  
"Can you put me down please..." she said softly to Matt and he put her down. "Who are you?" she said to Umamon.  
"I'm Umamon." he said. "I'm your digimon."  
"You look like a pony... You're kinda cute..." Her legs had flinched, but Matt caugth her.   
"WHOA! Your too weak to stand... You must rest for awhile..." he said taking her back in his arms. "We're getting back in the shrine... Okay?"  
"Sure..." she looked at him and she pressed her cheek on his chest.  
  
They all went back in the shrine. Matt laid Tori by the fire to warm her up.  
  
"You know" said T.k., "If Umamon haven't been there, we had been lost."  
"Oh yeah" she said. "So you are my digimon... I wonder what you'll digivolve into? But we'll know that when you'll actually digivolve, right?"  
"Yes, do you have your crest?" said Umamon.  
"No... Not yet..." she said.  
"That's okay... We'll find it..."  
"Matt, said T.k, I'm hungry."  
"Yeah... I'll go get some fruits." said Tai.  
  
Stay tuned for the part 5.  
  
Tori  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

# Back To Your Heart, part 5

  
  
  


### Matt returned the Cd player to Tori.  
  
"Oh! Thanks!" said Tori. "Can you give me my back pack please..."  
"Sure.... Here."  
"Humm, which one I'll listen... Oh, this one..." She puts the Cd in her player and laid down on her back.  
  
Matt regained the others. They were at the other side of the fire...  
  
"Hey Matt... How she's doing?" said Sora.  
"Oh she's fine. She listens to her Cd's..." he said.  
"She'll probably sing in a few minutes." said Joe.  
"And so... I love when she sings." said T.k.  
  
"Why does she always have to sing sad songs?" said Patamon.  
"Maybe because she loves that." said Sora.  
  
Then T.k left and got by Tori's side. He tapped softly her shoulder and said:  
"Are you sad?"  
"No, Why?"  
"You sing sad songs..."  
"OH!! It's just because I sing thoses songs because I like it, I can sing other types of songs too. "  
"Like what?" he replied...  
"Wait a minute ok... Oh this one..." She changed her Cd.  
«Don't go changing, rearranging. Don't go changing, rearranging. Hold on to a love sensation. If you ever go away, that would be my darkest day.  
  
They all got up and started to dance. She was looking at them.  
~Hahaha... They are cute...~  
  
We've been drawn together by love's chemistry, I was born to be by your side sure as the river meets the sea. We've only known each other for a little while, but you're my destiny. I would move all heaven and earth just to set you free, in lover's liberty, inject the chemistry. That's gonna move ya, never gonna loose ya.  
Don't go changing, rearranging. Hold on to a love sensation. If you ever go away, that would be my darkest day.  
Lately I've been seeing a little doubt in your eyes. You used to call me everyday and say the things to keep me satisfied. I would move all heaven and earth just to set you free, in lover's liberty, inject the chemistry, that's gonna move ya, never gonna lose ya.  
Don't go changing, rearranging. Hold on to a love sensation. If you ever go away, that would be my darkest day. Don't go changing, rearranging. Hold on to a love sensation. There's a power energy that only flows from you to me.» 911-Love Sensation  
  
"That was great!" said Mimi. "Hummm, Izzy?" said Matt. "Can we put her Cd in your computer? So everybody can hear it?"  
"Sure!" said the red haired one. "Which one should I put?"  
"Any one of these..." Matt whispered to Izzy pointing some song title... "Okay?"  
"Sure" Izzy smiled to Matt.  
  
So Izzy put a very loud song...  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" said Izzy.  
  
Then the song began.  
  
«There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling wind, can be turned away.»  
  
"Shall I take this dance?" said Matt to Tori and he held up his hand.  
"Sure." she took his hand and got up.  
"Humm Tai?" said Sora. "Do you wanna dance?"  
"Sure." said Tai.  
  
Matt smiled at Tai.  
  
«An enchanted moment, and it sees me trough. It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer. That we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best.»  
  
Mimi was by the fire, looking at Matt and Tori.  
~Wow! They make a great couple... I think God have other plan for me...~  
  
"Humm Mimi?" said Joe. "Would you like to dance?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure." she was smiling.  
  
T.k and Kari were looking at the couples.   
  
"I'll never understand grown ups..." said T.k. frowning.  
"Me neither." said Kari.  
"Maybe one day you will..." said Izzy.  
  
«There's a time for everyone, if they only learn. That the twisting kaleidoscope, moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason, to the wild outdoors, when the heart of this star-crossed vayager, beats in time with yours....»  
Elton John-Can You Feel The Love Tonight  
  
After the song, Matt and Tori got away. They went by the river.They sat down and Matt took Tori in his arms, her back against his chest.  
  
"I wanna stay here forever." he said.  
"Me too... I love you Matt..." she turned her head and gaved him a kiss.  
  
Then Matt got up and kneel in front of Tori.  
  
"I want to sing something to you. But don't critic about my voice... Okay."  
  
«When we turn out the lights, the two of us alone, together. Something's just not right, but girl you know that I would never ever let, another's touch, come between the two of us, cause no one else will ever take your place.  
No one else comes close to you, no one makes me feel the way you do. You're so special girl to me and you'll always be eternally. Every time I hold you near, you always say the words I love to hear. Girl with just a touch you can do so much. No one else comes close.  
And when I wake up to, the touch of your head on my shoulder. You're my dream come true, oh yeah. Girl you know, I'll always treasure, every kiss and everyday, I'll love you girl in, every way And I always will, cause in my eyes.  
No one else comes close to you, no one makes me feel the way you do. You're so special girl to me, and you'll always be eternally. Every time I hold you near, you always say the words I love to hear. Girl with just a touch you can do so much.   
No one else comes close.»  
Backstreet Boys-No One Else Comes Close  
  
They were looking deeply into each other eyes. She smiled to him.  
  
"That was beautiful", she said, "Is that the way you really feel about me?"  
"Yes..." he approached and gived her a long kiss.   
"What would I do if I don't have you???"  
  
Then, they got up and walked to the camp. All the digimons were asleep, T.k and Kari too. Izzy was typing on his laptop. Tai and Sora were talking and Mimi was sitting by Joe.  
  
"AAHH!! I'm tired." said Tori.  
"Yeah... me too." said Matt. "G'night everyone!"  
"G'night!" They all replied.

  
  
  


## End of part five  
  



End file.
